PolarCovalent Bonding
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: When Raven asks Beast Boy to describe their Friendship, BB decides to get scientific. Contains Humor/Friendship/and a dash of romance near the end. Reviews are Appreciated


**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans are not owned by me**.

BB: Yeah! But she totally owns this story idea, dudes!

Har_Wolf: Just how often do you use that phrase "dude"?

BB: Dunno, Alot, maybe?

Raven: A lot is two words, Dummy.

Har_Wolf: And, On with the Fic!

"Beast Boy, how would you describe our friendship?" Raven had innocently asked one day, while they sat in the Titan's Main Room. "No one else can find the words and I want to hear what you think."

'_How would I define us? Nobody exactly expected us to get along. We're practically__ polar __opposites._' Beast Boy wondered to himself. '_Oh, Duh,'_ "We are like a Polar-Covalent Bond," He stated proudly. Seeing Raven's confused look, he began explaining. "Okay, so in Chemistry there's this thing called a-"

"I know what a Polar-Covalent Bond is; I don't know _why_ we're like one. It's when two atoms share one or more pairs of electrons."

"Yup, it's also when the atoms are as opposite as possible, which we are. But, at the same time, the atoms share electrons, or I like to think of them as traits. We share certain traits, you see."

"Like," Raven questioned.

"Well; neither of us are one hundred percent human, we're basically orphans. We both hide behind our personal masks, me; happy-go-lucky and outgoing, you; emotionless and introverted. Plus, we both stick out in a crowd.

"Is that all?" Raven quizzed. Beast Boy shook his head rapidly.

"No way. We have the same type of bond, too. It's constantly flexing and changing. Kind of like how the electrons of an atom's electron cloud are constantly on the move. In the same way, our bond is constantly moving around Maybe More- uh…I mean…"

"Maybe more," Raven quirked an eyebrow. Beast Boy blushed darkly.

"Uh, yeah… Sometimes it feels like we have more than friendship. You know, like _Maybe_ you could be _More _than just my best friend." The green boy told her shyly.

"Maybe," Raven replied cryptically. Beast Boy took this as an affirmative and slid down the couch to sit next to his maybe-more-than-Best-Friend. Smiling a cat-that-ate-the-canary-grin, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Rae, we have chemistry." He chuckled. Raven sighed, the boy never stopped telling her jokes. Expertly, she ignored him and summoned a novel from her room, flipping to the most recently read page. Beast Boy frowned, wanting _all _of her attention. He watched her flip a page in her recently acquired book (the very bane of his existence) and glared. It wasn't fair, what did _that_ book do to gain _her_ attention? Deciding to do something, he snatched her book and tossed it to the other end of the couch. Not even giving Raven a second to regain her bearings, he kissed her square on the lips. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see she looked rather dazed and breathless. Smirking smugly, Beast Boy nuzzled Raven's throat and purred. He pulled the still-dazed empath unto his lap and pressed his nose into her neck, breathing deeply. He could hear her heart rate pick up in pace and in response, kissed the pulse point behind her ear. "Pay attention to me," he whined. Raven turned around to look at the green shifter, who greeted her with yet another kiss. However, this time she responded in like and Beast Boy purred louder. Finally, she was giving him the type of attention he deserved.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent kissing Beast Boy, attempting (and failing) to ignore said green-teen, and planning their first date.

A/N: So, I came up with this idea in Chemistry class (big surprise) and made note of it in the margins of my notebook, then I came home and wrote it up ^^ I wrote the entire thing in like, five-ten minutes. Hope you liked it.

BB: They're supposed to leave a review now, right?

Har_Wolf: That's preferred, but I won't force them to leave one.

Raven: You could always hold Beast Boy hostage, thus keeping him away from me while I meditate.

BB: Awe, Rae-Rae, you know you love me. I mean, who wouldn't love this hunk of green-adorable-sexiness?

Cy: You do know using both sexy and adorable to describe yourself is contradictory, right?

BB: Shush! I'm on a roll here!

**Notice: Tomorrow, Rhett and I will be partaking in our own little contest to see whose fic is Fluffier. Read, Review, and pass it on to all you friends ^^ Vote for your fav story (Or both) ;)**


End file.
